


what. the. fuck.

by pushhhs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ????????? - Freeform, Other, and, and waiting the entire episode, avoiding social media, avoiding spoilers, for even a sliver of cas, i spent the whole day, just to come back and not take a nap even though i havent slept good for the past week, smiling to myself at work, to go on the internet and watch the finale, waiting excitedly, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushhhs/pseuds/pushhhs
Summary: in this post i will FUCKING SCREAM MY HEAD OFF BECAUSE THIS AIN'T IT CHIEF
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	what. the. fuck.

I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE EXPECTED ANYTHING

12 YEARS

5 YEARS OF ME WATCHING

5 YEARS OF EXPECTING

WHY DID I THINK

WHY DID

I 

T H I N K

THAT THE FINALE WAS GONNA

I MEAN

I LIKED IT

LIKE YEAH??? IT'S OKAY I GUESS? NOTHING CHANGED? DEAN DIED AS HE WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO? SAM LIVED A HAPPY OLD LIFE?

WHERE'S

WHERE'S THE GAY ANGEL THAT LITERALLY SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU BOYS

AND

AND GOT NOTHING IN RETURN????????

I LITERALLY CRIED MY EYES OUT WHEN BOBBY MENTIONED CAS

I WAS SO HOPEFUL

I WAITED

AND

AND

I

I need to lie down

and cry

and

just

rewatch everything

up until 15x18

then i can fuck off

and clown like i always do 

im gonna go watch 12x10 because that's my favourite episode

and it was destiel good

and not

not like that

not like that

my heart is broken

but fuck it

i'm channelling this energy

into fucking writing a better ending for them

fuck this

(i was at work, being an ABSOLUTE FOOL, saying "no! i have to see this for myself! i have to ignore all social media and go home and watch this beautiful ending that they promised us!" and i get home and the entire episode i was anticipating and then it ended and i just felt like **I** got fucking dragged into the empty)


End file.
